<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Framed Alastor the Deer by FurbyDisaster53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606917">Who Framed Alastor the Deer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53'>FurbyDisaster53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, F/M, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Parody, just for fun, this is odd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an alleged scandal between his husband, Angel Dust, and owner of Toontown, Tom Acme, Alastor winds up as the prime suspect for Acme’s murder. The deer’s only hope is to get the help of an alcoholic private detective; Husker Valiant. But Of course the detective can’t stand Alastor whatsoever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cut! Cut!” shouted the director, a man named Vox with slicked, black hair. He was trying to film a scene with two toons, only they kept running into issues. </p><p>One of the toons was a tiny girl with pigtails, a dress covered in bows, and a large eye in the center of her face. The other was a deer in a crisp white shirt, with red suspenders, a blue bow tie, and a pair of round glasses. The girl seemed extremely upset for getting interrupted. “Oh come on! What was wrong with that take?!” she asked. </p><p>“Nothing, Nifty. You were great, you were perfect, you were wonderful. It’s Alastor. He keeps fucking up his lines!” Vox shouted, before glaring at the deer who had birds flying over his head. “Alastor, what’s that?” he asked.</p><p>“Tweeting birds, of course!” Alastor smiled, as Vox rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You idiot, did you even read the damn script? It says, ‘deer gets hit: deer sees stars’. Fuck, you’re killing me, Alastor!” he shouted, before walking off.</p><p>“For Pete’s sake, Alastor! How many times are we going to have to do this stupid scene?! I’ll be cleaning up my trailer!” Nifty shouted, as she walked out of the studio. Alastor frantically ran over to Vox.</p><p>“Vox! I can do stars! Come on now! Just drop the refrigerator on me one more time!” the deer exclaimed. </p><p>“Alastor, we dropped it on you twenty nine times already,” Vox said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“I can take it, sir! No need to worry about me!” smiled Alastor. </p><p>“Al, I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about the refrigerator,” Vox returned, as he kept walking. Alastor quickly grabbed a frying pan and kept following him. </p><p>“I can give you stars! Look!” he said, before hitting himself in the head. “Look!” he shouted, before doing it again. “Look!” he yelled, as he followed Vox out of the studio. </p><p>A tall man with dark sideburns watched the whole thing from the side. He sighed and took a drink from his flask. “Toons,” he muttered, before making his way to the main office. He swung open the door. “Mr. Blitzo? It’s me, Husk,” he said. </p><p>A short man with black hair excitedly turned to him, then dusted off his suit. “Ah, Husk Valiant! Good to see you! I have a question for you. How much do you know about show business?” he asked.</p><p>“I know there’s no business like it. No business I know,” Husk replied, before taking another swig from his flask.</p><p>“Yeah and there’s no business more fucking expensive! Give me that!” Blitzo yelled, before taking the flask from Husk’s hands and drinking from it. “I’m stupidly over budget for the new ‘Little Darling’ cartoon. Wanna know why? It’s that STUPID DAMN DEER. You saw it! He keeps fucking up!” he continued, shoving the flask back to Husk.</p><p>“Lemme guess, you dropped one too many refrigerators on his head?” he asked.</p><p>“He’s a toon, Husk. You can drop whatever you want on his head, it’s fine. Nah the problem is that boy toy of his. Here,” Blitzo said, handing Husk a newspaper. </p><p>“It just says that Angel Dust was hanging around Tom Achme, what’s that got to do with anything?” Husk asked.</p><p>“You’re the detective, idiot! You figure it out!” Blitzo yelled.</p><p>“I have better things to do than get involved in some weird ass toon love triangle,” said Husk, as he took another drink. </p><p>“Look, look, you don’t have to solve any cases or anything. Just go to the club Angel works and take a few pictures! Cmon, whaddya say?” Blitzo smiled. </p><p>“I say you’re fucking nuts,” Husk replied. “I’m not doing your dirty work, Blitzo.”</p><p>“Okay, I know how you are with toons, but this guy works at the Ink and Paint club! It’s humans only; toons just perform. How does that sound?” Blitzo asked.</p><p>Husk paused to think it over, then he sighed. “Job’s gonna cost you one hundred dollars,” he said.</p><p>“One hundred dollars?! That’s absurd!” Blitzo exclaimed.</p><p>“So’s the job! Either give me the hundred or get some other sack of shit to do it,” Husk returned, as Blitzo let out a pensive sigh.</p><p>“Fine. You’ve got yourself a deal. How’s about I give you fifty now and the rest later?” he asked, holding out the money. </p><p>“Sure, whatever. See you after I get those pictures then,” Husk replied, as he took the money and headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk walked through the studio, and hopped onto the back of a Red Car trolley. He got off once it reached his building, and then he made his way to the bar across the street. He walked past the tables, hearing a few Red Car employees talking about being laid off after the company was purchased. </p><p>Husk went straight for the bar, where he saw a short blonde woman glaring at him as he walked up. “Tomorrow’s Friday, Husk. You know what happens here on Friday?” she asked.</p><p>“Lemme guess….the fish special?” Husk asked, causing her to roll her eyes.</p><p>“My boss checks the books on Friday. If I don’t have the money I gave you back in the till, I’ll lose my job!” she replied. </p><p>“Mimzy, calm down, I got it,” Husk said, handing her the check Blitzo had given him.</p><p>The blonde took it and looked it over. “Fifty bucks? Where’s the rest?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s one job away. Mind if I borrow your camera?” asked Husk.</p><p>“What for?” Mimzy asked.</p><p>“To take pictures” he shrugged. “Look, you need the other fifty, I need the camera.”</p><p>Mimzy sighed and brought it over to him. “There should be plenty of film. I haven’t used it since our trip to Catalini,” she said, before looking at the check. “You got a job with R.K Blitzo? Like Blitzo Cartoons?” </p><p>“Blitzo Cartoons?” echoed a voice, as a girl with tied back strawberry blonde hair walked over. “What’s the case? Somebody kidnap Chillie Willie? Little Bo Peep lost her sheep, now you gotta help her find them?” she laughed.</p><p>Husk pulled her chair out from under her, then held her head to the bar counter. “Get this straight, Cherri. I don’t work for toons!” he shouted, before letting go of her and walking out of the bar.</p><p>“What’s with him?” Cherri asked, as Mimzy sadly watched him leave. </p><p>“A toon killed his brother,” she said, as everyone turned to look at her. “Dropped a piano on his head.”</p><p>That night, Husk made his way to the Ink and Paint Club. He went inside and saw penguin waiters carrying drinks, and a few other toons manning the bar. He looked to the stage and saw two spiders, a short grey one and a tall one with pink hair, playing pianos. </p><p>“Cut it out! You’re too loud!” the pink haired girl shouted. </p><p>“Zip it, Molls, this is good shit!” they grey one shouted. “I worked with a lot of wisecrackers, but you are despicable!” </p><p>“Oh yeah?!” Molly asked, before getting up from her bench and shoving him into the piano. Then she kept playing as if nothing happened. </p><p>“This means war….” Arackniss muttered.</p><p>Husk went to get a table up front, when a man in a blue suit sprayed ink onto him, before he started laughing. “You think that’s funny? Want me to shove that fuckin pen up your nose?!” he asked, glaring at the man.</p><p>“Now calm down sir, it’s just disappearing ink. No hard feelings, right?” the man asked, as the stain disappeared from Husk’s jacket. “Look, my name is-,” </p><p>“I know who you are. Tom Acme, son of a bitch who owns Toontown,” Husk said, getting a smile from the other. </p><p>“Yep! Put it there, pal,” he said, holding out his hand. Husk shook Tom’s hand, but felt a shock when he did, causing the other to laugh again. “The hand buzzer! Our biggest seller!” Tom smiled.</p><p>Husk rolled his eyes and sat down, just as a penguin came to take his order. “Scotch on the rocks. And I mean ice!” he shouted. </p><p>At some point during the conversation, Arackniss and Molly switched places, and he was playing both pianos. It wasn’t long before she shoved him off the bench and started playing again. “This is hot stuff!” she smiled, as she kept playing both of them. </p><p>Then Arackniss shoved her into one of the pianos, and he started to play again. Molly slowly opened the top of her piano, giggling as she stuck a cannon out of it. She fired, breaking Arackniss’s piano, then the two of them and their pianos were dragged off the stage, with the audience laughing and applauding. “Those spiders are hilarious! They never get to finish the act,” Tom smiled.</p><p>Husk sighed as a penguin brought over his drink, a glass of scotch with a massive rock in it. Husk groaned and put it to the side. “Toons,” he muttered.</p><p>“Cigars? Cigarettes? Husker Valiant!” said a voice behind him.</p><p>“Charlie?” Husk asked. He turned to see a girl with long hair, and she was in a completely black and white color scheme. </p><p>“Long time no see!” Charlie said, putting down the tray of cigarettes. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?” asked Husk.</p><p>“Well you know, work’s been sorta slow ever since cartoons went to color. But I still got it, Husky! Boop Boop be doop Boop!” she sang, getting a genuine smile from Husk. </p><p>“Yeah, you still got it, Charlie,” he said, before noticing Tom wildly clapping. “What’s his problem?” Husk asked, motioning to him.</p><p>“Mister Acme never misses a night when Angel performs,” replied Charlie. </p><p>“Got a thing for weird guys, huh?” Husk muttered.</p><p>Just then, a long, slender leg stuck out from the curtain, as the singing started. </p><p>“Ya had plenty money 1922~”<br/>The curtains opened, revealing a white spider in a red dress. There was a slit all the way up to his thigh, and his fluffy chest was peeking out of the top. Husk’s eyes widened as he watched the gorgeous figure slink around the stage. </p><p>“Ya let other women make a fool of you.<br/>Why don't ya do right,<br/>like some other men do? <br/>Get out of here,<br/>Make me some money too,” he continued, kicking the face of a man in the audience that was too close.</p><p>Husk leaned over to whisper to Charlie. “He’s married to Alastor?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah. What a lucky spider,” she sighed. </p><p>“Now if ya had prepared 20 years ago,<br/>Ya wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.<br/>Why don't ya do right, like some other men do?” sang Angel, as he walked off the stage and to Tom’s table.</p><p>“Get out of here,<br/>Make me some money too,” he purred, playing with Mr. Acme a bit. Then Angel turned his attention to Husk, and ran his hands under his jacket. </p><p>“Get out of here,<br/>Make me some money too,” the spider smiled, before sitting back on the stage. </p><p>Why don't ya do right,<br/>like some other men-,” he started, grabbing Husk by the tie.</p><p> “-do!” finished Angel, as he let go of the tie and walked back up the stage, with the curtain falling behind him. Husk just sat there, awestruck and confused.</p><p>After the performance, he followed Tom, and saw the man knock on the door to Angel’s dressing room. “Angel dear, your Tommy is here!” he sang, going inside. </p><p>Husk tried peeking through the keyhole, but a bouncer tapped him on the shoulder. “The fuck are you doing, chump?” he asked.</p><p>“Nothing. Now mind your damn business, chimp,” Husk returned. Soon enough, Husk was promptly thrown out of the club. Husk flipped him off and wondered how he would get the pictures. Then he saw a partially open window. He went over to it and got ready to take the pictures.</p><p>“Okay, Angel baby, are you ready? Right here, on the bed. Or on a table. Or against a wall. Whatever you want really,” Tom said.</p><p>“I don’t know about tonight, Tommy. I got a headache,” Angel sighed.</p><p>“Angel? Please? You promised. I love doing this with you,” pouted Tom.</p><p>“Awww. I can’t say no to that face. Okay, let’s go. But this time, take off ya hand buzzer,” Angel said, as Tom cheered.</p><p>The two got started, and Husk stood there snapping pictures. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…” he muttered, as he watched it all play out. He took them for a while longer, then all he had to do was get the photos back to Blitzo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Alastor was in Blitzo’s office, slamming his head on the desk. “Patty cake!? Patty cake!! It can’t possibly be true!” he sobbed.</p><p>“Will you calm the fuck down already? You aren’t the first guy whose husband played patty cake on him,” Blitzo said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“I just don’t believe it. I won’t believe it! I can’t possibly believe this!” Alastor said.</p><p>“Believe it, Bambi. I took the pictures myself,” Husk replied, handing the deer the photos. Alastor frantically flipped through them in disbelief. Sure enough, Tom and Angel were playing patty cake.</p><p>“No! Not mon Ange! It’s impossible! He’s the jam to my strawberry! The song in my heart! My reason to smile!” Alastor exclaimed, tossing the photos aside. </p><p>“Well you better get used to frowning. Acme’s the one smiling now,” Husk said, before getting out his flask again.</p><p>“It’s fucking crazy. Tom Acme has been my friend and neighbor forever. Who woulda guessed he was a sugar daddy?” Blitzo asked, before looking back at the crying deer. “He’s lucky you didn’t show him the REALLY dirty ones,” he muttered.</p><p>“Someone had to have made him do it!” Alastor sighed, as Blitzo handed him a glass of whisky. </p><p>“Here. Drink this, buddy. It’ll make you feel better,” he said. Alastor nodded and threw back the shot. As soon as he did, the deer started twitching, with his eyes changing colors. He shot up into the air, making a sound like a steam whistle. Papers around the office started to blow everywhere, then Alastor fell back into his chair, seemingly back to normal.</p><p>“Why thank you, my good man! I needed that,” the deer smiled, before slamming his head on the desk again.</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Husk muttered, before walking over to Blitzo. “Okay, I did your dirty work. Hand over the cash,” he said.</p><p>“Sure Husk, a deal’s a deal,” Blitzo replied, handing Husk a check. The two looked back at the pathetic deer sitting at the desk. “Look, Al, I know this hurts now, but you’ll find someone new! Isn't that right, Husk?” he asked.</p><p>“Uhhh yeah. Handsome bastard like that? People are gonna be breaking his door down,” nodded Husk. Alastor bolted up and turned to Husk, grabbing onto him by the collar.</p><p>“People? People!? Angel Dust is the only one for me! My one and only love! You’ll see! He and I are going to be happy! I’ll see to it myself! Understand?! We’re going to be happy!” the deer shouted, his usually cheerful voice sounding distorted. Once he finished, Alastor let go of Husk and jumped out of the window. </p><p>“Well that could have gone worse!” Blitzo smiled. </p><p>Alastor walked through the dark film lot, crying quietly to himself. “Oh Angel. Mon Ange. Please don’t let it be true,” he muttered, as he looked at his photos of the two of them. “Please,” the deer sighed. </p><p>Husk went back to his office, and put away his coat and hat. He looked through the pictures he took of Angel and Tom. When he put them down, he noticed photos from the last time he and Mimzy went to Catalina. He smiled while reminiscing about the trip, but his smile fell when he saw a picture of him with his brother. He put those pictures down and looked to the other side of his desk. It was the side his brother sat at, and Husker left it completely untouched since his brother’s death. </p><p>Husk had fallen asleep at his desk, a bottle of whisky in his hand. A friend of his on the police force, Baxter, a man with messy black hair, walked in and saw the detective sleeping. He rolled his eyes and picked up a metal wastebasket. He took the bottle from Husk’s hand and threw it into the basket, with the noise waking the man up. “The fuck do you want, Baxter?” he asked.</p><p>“Husk, if you needed money so bad, why didn’t you just ASK me?” the lieutenant asked, looking over the photos of Angel and Tom.</p><p>“I took a couple pictures, it’s no big deal,” Husk shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, apart from the fact that somebody died!” shouted Baxter, as Husk looked up. </p><p>“The hell are you talking about?” he asked.</p><p>“Tom Acme. The deer killed him last night,” Baxter replied, as Husk looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>The two of them hurried to the Acme factory, which was right next to Toontown. They went in the factory, where police officers were inspecting the scene of the crime. There was a chalk outline on the floor, with the corner of a safe on its head. “Just like a toon to drop a safe on somebody’s head,” Baxter said, before looking at Husk’s expression. “Oh, sorry Husk! Um...wait here, I’ll be back,” he said, before walking off.</p><p>Husk looked around, and he saw Angel being questioned. He noticed officers messing around with Tom’s gag products as well. One officer, who was looking near the safe, identified the paint on the rope to be the same paint Alastor had. Husk went over to the safe to get a better look, when he heard a voice behind him. “Mr. Valiant?”</p><p>Husk turned and saw Angel standing there. Before the detective could say anything, Angel slapped him across the face. “I hope ya proud of ya self, jackass! And those pictures ya took!” the spider yelled, before strutting out of the warehouse. </p><p>Husk stood there shocked, when he saw two policemen carting out Acme’s body. One of them knocked over a box of cartoon shoes, and the other rushed to help him pick it up, knocking into the cart when he did. Tom’s hand buzzer fell off, and Husk went to pick it up. When he did, he saw a dark figure with long black hair and dark glasses standing above him. “Sir, are you removing evidence from the scene of a crime?” he asked.</p><p>Baxter saw what happened and rushed over, smiling nervously. “Oh no, Judge Pentious, Husker was just picking it up for you,” he said, as Husk got up. </p><p>“Yeah, here,” the detective said, before handing it to Pentious, in a way that made the shock go off. Pentious jolted, and Husk just shrugged. “It’s his number one seller,” he said. </p><p>“I suppose working for a toon has rubbed off on you,” smiled Pentious.</p><p>“For the last time, I wasn’t wasn’t working for a damn toon! I was working for R.K. Blitzo!” Husk shouted. </p><p>“Oh yes! We talked to Blitzo. He said that the suspect was VERY upset by those photos of yours. The deer said that one way or another, he and his husband were going to be happy. That’s true, yes?” the judge asked. </p><p>“I don’t fucking remember. He’s a weird guy; he might’ve,” Husk replied.</p><p>“It’s no matter. The deer won’t get far; my boys will find him!” said Pentious, as a car drove in. The door opened, and five eggs climbed out. “Did you find him?” he asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Boss Man! We’ve been looking all over the city! We can find him!” one of the eggs smiled. </p><p>“Perfect! Do you know where Alastor might be, Mr. Valiant?” Pentious asked, turning back to Husk.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know! Try Guatemala. Hear it’s nice this time of year,” the detective replied. </p><p>“I’m surprised you aren’t being very cooperative. A human has been murdered by a toon; i figured if anyone would care, it’d be you,” Pentious said, before he heard a soft squeaking sound. The judge looked down and saw a toon shoe by his feet. “Now that I have Toontown under my control, I want to make toons respect the law,” he explained, before snapping on a rubber glove and picking up the shoe. </p><p>“How’d that bastard get to be a judge?” Husk whispered, as Pentious carried the toon over to the car.</p><p>“He bought the election,” Baxter replied.</p><p>Pentious took the lid off a container, and there was a bubbling green liquid inside. “The hell is that?” Husk asked, pointing at it.</p><p>“You know how we thought there was no way to kill a toon? Pentious found a way. Turpentine, Acetone, Benzine. He calls it the dip,” answered Baxter. </p><p>“I’ll catch the deer, gentlemen. Then I’ll try him, convict him, and execute him,” the judge said, as he slowly placed the shoe into the dip. The toon squeaked in agony, before melting away into nothing. Pentious grinned and turned back to Husk. “Well what can I say? This is how we handle things down in Toontown,” he said. </p><p>“Fuck…” Husk breathed.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got a deer to hunt! Enjoy the rest of your day, Valiant,” smiled Pentious, the shoe’s paint still dripping off of his glove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk headed back to his building, and noticed a little girl smoking outside of his office. “Hey, you probably shouldn’t do that,” he said.</p><p>The girl sighed and turned to him, and he saw she only had one eye. “You’re one to talk! I can smell the booze off of you from here!” she said. Husk just rolled his eyes, and she walked over to him. “Sorry if that was rude, I’m just a little frazzled. Hi! I’m Nifty. Are you Mr. Valiant?” she asked. </p><p>“That’s me,” replied Husk. </p><p>“Good! I need to talk to you about the Acme murder,” Nifty smiled, as Husk started looking for his keys. </p><p>“I doubt there’s anything you could tell me I don’t already know, doll,” he said. </p><p>“I bet there is! For one thing, Alastor didn’t kill Acme. He’s a good friend of mine! He may have had an incident once or twice, but I know he didn’t kill Tom. Here!” Nifty said, before giving Husk a newspaper. “The paper said Acme left no will. That’s total bullshit. All the toons knew Tom Acme had a will. He said he was going to leave Toontown to the toons!” she explained.</p><p>“Has anyone actually seen the will?” Husk asked, looking over the paper.</p><p>“Well….not really. But he promised!” answered Nifty. </p><p>“Yeah right, as if that asshat could promise anything,” Husk said, as he went to unlock his door. Unfortunately, Nifty stood in the way. </p><p>“Well I just thought since you were the one who got my friend in trouble, you’d be nice enough to help get him out. I can pay you!” Nifty said, but Husk pushed past her and unlocked his door.</p><p>“Save your money for a pair of high heels, shortie,” he said, before going into his office.</p><p>Husk took off his coat and drank a glass of scotch. “It isn’t my fault the deer got himself in trouble,” he muttered, placing the glass onto the photo on the table. Through the glass, he thought it looked like there was something in Tom’s pocket. He grabbed his magnifying glass to take a closer look, and saw the will sticking out of Acme’s coat. </p><p>“Nifty was right,” Husk said, before just shrugging it off. “Eh, it ain’t my fucking business,” he said, before setting up his pull out bed. He kicked off his shoes and lied down, and when he turned, he saw Alastor laying beside him. The two screamed at one another and they both jumped off the bed. “How the hell did you get in here?!” Husk asked.</p><p>“Through the mail slot, of course! Considering the unfortunate circumstances, I figured it would be better if I waited inside,” Alastor replied. </p><p>“Hang on, does anyone know you’re here?” asked the detective. </p><p>“Of course not! Only from a few people,” Alastor answered, as Husk glared at him. “Just let me explain! I wasn’t sure where your office was, so I asked the newsboy, and he didn’t know! I decided to ask the fireman, the grocer, the butcher, the baker, and NONE of them knew! Well, apart from the gentleman at the liquor store; he knew,” he explained. </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here!” Husk yelled, as he pushed him off the bed and tried shoving the deer out the door, only Alastor wouldn’t budge. </p><p>“Please, Husker! I’ve been set up! I didn’t kill anyone! I never have! I’ve hurt a few maybe, but only by accident! My sole purpose for existing is to make people laugh!” he shouted, before escaping Husk’s grip and jumping on top of the bed. “Alright, I’ll admit it, I got a bit upset when you showed me those photos of Angel. So naturally, I hurried over to the Ink and Paint club, only he wasn’t in his dressing room. I did the only thing I could think to do, and wrote him a love letter!” smiled Alastor. </p><p>“Wait just a damn minute. You’re saying that in a jealous rage, you wrote your husband a love letter?” Husk asked. </p><p>“Yes indeedy! Because I know in my heart, he was an innocent victim of circumstance,” Alastor replied.</p><p>“Did you use the lipstick on the mirror routine?” asked the detective.</p><p>“Lipstick yes, but mirror no. I found this piece of paper!” Alastor answered, as he took a sheet of paper out of his pocket. “‘My dearest, darling Angel Dust, how do I love thee? Allow me to count the ways. Un, deux, trois, quarte-‘,” Alastor read. </p><p>“Why didn’t you just leave the letter there?” Husk asked, making Alastor stop reading.</p><p>“Well you see, a letter of such eloquence and passion can only be read in person! I went home to wait for him, but the egg bois were there waiting for me. So I ran,” the deer answered. </p><p>“Why the hell did you come here? I’m the guy that fucked you over!” Husk shouted. </p><p>“True, but you’re also the gentleman who helped hundreds of toons in the past! Everyone knows that when a toon is in trouble, Valiant and Valiant is the place to go!” replied Alastor. </p><p>“Not anymore,” Husk sighed, as he noticed Alastor go to sit in the chair across from him. “Don’t touch that chair!” he yelled, making Alastor back away. “That’s my brother’s chair.”</p><p>“Where is your brother, Husker? He seems like a sensitive, sober fellow,” Alastor said, looking at a photo on the desk. </p><p>“That’s it. I’m calling the cops,” said Husk, as he reached for the phone. </p><p>“Go on! Call the police! I come for help, and you turn me in! Oh please, don’t feel guilty about it! Farewell, and thanks for nothing!” Alastor said, as he walked out and slammed a door. </p><p>“That’s the closet, you fucking moron!” Husk shouted. He sighed and got up from the desk, and looked inside of the closet for Alastor. </p><p>“Husker Valiant!” the deer exclaimed, as he popped out of a coat. “You are under arrest!” he said, before slapping a handcuff onto one of Husk’s wrists, while the other cuff was attached to his own.</p><p>“I lost the keys to these cuffs, you bastard!” yelled Husk. Suddenly, the two heard a siren from outside. They ran to the window, and saw the egg bois climbing out of a car. </p><p>“It’s the Toon Patrol! Husker, you have to hide me!” Alastor screamed, before climbing into a desk drawer. </p><p>“Get out of there!!” Husk ordered, before pulling Alastor out anyway.</p><p>“Please Husker! You’re my only hope,” the deer said. At that moment, they heard knocking on the door. “Husker, you know there isn’t any justice for toons anymore! If the egg bois find me, I’m as good as dipped,” he whispered.</p><p>“Gee, Mr. Valiant sir, can you open the door? We only want the deer!” an egg boi yelled, as they kept knocking.</p><p>“What do we do, Husker? What do we do?!” Alastor asked.</p><p>“What’s this ‘we’ shit about? They just want the deer,” Husk replied.</p><p>The egg bois decided to just use their guns to shoot the door open, then the five eggs headed inside. To their surprise, the office seemed completely empty. “Wowie, I guess they weren’t even here!” Egg Boi #3 said. </p><p>“Uhhh I don’t think so! Mr. Valiant has to be here somewhere,” Egg Boi #1 replied, as they split up to search. Egg Boi #1 made his way to a sink in the back, and he saw Husk standing there. “Hey you!” the egg yelled.</p><p>“Oh hello. I didn’t hear you come in,” Husk replied. </p><p>“Okay, Mr. Valiant sir, have you seen Alastor?” Egg Boi #1 asked. </p><p>“Nope,” Husk answered. </p><p>“What’s in the sink?” he asked.</p><p>“My laundry,” Husk replied. The egg seemed to lose interest, and he turned away. The second he did, Alastor popped out of the sink, coughing for air. When Egg Boi #1 turned back around, Husk already had the toon submerged in water again. The egg walked back over, gently pulling on Husk’s pants leg. </p><p>“We don’t wanna hurt you, Mr. Valiant! We just heard a bunch of people say Alastor was here! Pleaaaaaaase tell us where he is? Pleaaaase?” he asked. </p><p>“Nope. Look, the deer wasn’t here, okay?” Alastor groaned. </p><p>“Okay. Well, thanks anyway! Oh, but Mr. Boss Man told me to tell you, that if you stepped out of line, we’d hang you out to dry! Bye bye!” Egg Boi #1 said, before the five of them left. </p><p>As soon as they were gone, Alastor climbed out of the sink. “Husker! That was brilliant! You saved my life! How could I ever repay you?” he asked.</p><p>“You can stop talking so much. Now, come with me; I know someone who can help,” Husk replied, as Alastor nodded excitedly. Husk just sighed to himself. “This is gonna be a long day,” he muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can someone explain why I want to make a series of one shots about Angel and Alastor as Jessica and Roger?</p><p>Lmao I just find it cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk made his way to Mimzy’s bar, with Alastor hiding inside of the detective’s overcoat. The deer kept squirming, and Mimzy walked over to Husk, her arms crossed. “So tell me, Husk, is that a deer in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” she asked. </p><p>“Ha Ha, very funny. I’m having a really bad day,” Husk muttered, as Mimzy led him to a back room. “I gotta get out of these cuffs,” he said, as Alastor popped out of the coat.</p><p>“Goodness, Husker! That nearly killed me. Oh! Are we in some sort of secret room?” the deer asked, looking around. </p><p>“It’s a room for prohibition holdover,” Mimzy explained, as she started looking for tools. </p><p>“Ah I understand. Would you look at that, Husker? It’s a spy hole! Yes, this will be an excellent place to hide!” smiled Alastor. </p><p>“You said you wouldn’t take anymore toon cases. Had a change of heart?” Mimzy asked, handing Husk a saw. </p><p>“Nothing changed, okay?” Husk said. He started trying to saw through the cuffs, but the toon kept squirming. “Can you hold fucking still?!” he asked.</p><p>Alastor smiled and slipped his wrist out of the cuff. “Does this help?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Husk nodded, before the realization hit him. “You coulda taken your hand outta that fucking cuff at any time?!” </p><p>“Of course not! Not at any time! Only when it was funny!” Alastor replied. Husk glared at him, and the deer hurried off and sat in a spinning chair. “Oh come on now, Husker! Lighten up! Where’s your sense of humor?” he asked.</p><p>“Is he always this funny or only on days when he’s wanted for murder?” Mimzy asked. </p><p>“Well my dear, my philosophy is simple. If you don’t have a good sense of humor, you’re better off dead!” replied Alastor, as Husk finished sawing through his cuff. </p><p>“You might wind up dead if I can’t figure out what happened to that will. I think Blitzo played the part of a sound mind and your husband played the part of a sound body,” the detective said.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir, but I resent that innuendo!” Alastor shouted.</p><p>“What do you think happened, Husk?” Mimzy asked.</p><p>“I don’t think they got to the will; papers said they were still looking for the damn thing after Acme’s death,” replied Husk. </p><p>“Can I help?” Mimzy asked.</p><p>“Sure. You can head downtown and check the probate,” Husk said.</p><p>“Oh yes! Check the probate! Why, my Uncle Bambi had a problem with his probate, and he had to take these big pills and drink a lot of water!” Alastor smiled, as the humans stared at him.</p><p>“Not prostate, you idiot! Probate!” Husk yelled.</p><p>“Well, just to make this clear, you think R.K Blitzo dropped a safe on Tom Acme’s head in order to get his hands on Toontown?” asked Alastor.</p><p>“Yep. At least it’s my only idea right now,” Husk answered, as he looked over at Mimzy. “Can he stay here for a while?” he asked.</p><p>“He’s not going to destroy anything, is he?” Mimzy asked, looking over at the deer. Alastor just gave her an excited wave as he spun around in his chair. </p><p>“No promises,” Husk said, as he started to walk off. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Mimzy asked. </p><p>“Back to the office, I have shit to take care of,” replied Husk, before he hurried out of the bar. </p><p>Husk made it back to his building, and took a shower to clear his head. He left the bathroom in nothing but pants and a tie, when he saw Angel Dust in his office. “Hey there, Husky,” he smiled, before putting on another coat of lipstick. “Ya got the wrong idea about me, Husky. I’m a pawn in this, just like Alastor. Can ya help me find him? Just name ya price; I’ll be happy to pay it,” Angel said. </p><p>“I bet you would, fucking creep,” said Husk, saying the last part under his breath. “After all, you have to have the deer to make your scam work,” he continued.</p><p>“No, no! I love Alastor more than anything. Ya got me all wrong. Ya have no idea how hard it is being a man looking the way I do,” Angel said.</p><p>“Well, it would be hard looking at someone looking the way you do, but you’re a bit of a pain in the ass,” Husk muttered. </p><p>“Husky….I ain’t bad; I’m just drawn that way,” Angel purred. Husk rolled his eyes and went to put on his shirt. </p><p>“Well I caught you playing patty cake with Tom Acme,” he said, as he started to button it up.</p><p>“Ya didn’t catch me, baby. Ya got set up to take those pictures,” the spider said, as Husk looked up at him.</p><p>“The hell are you talking about?” he asked.</p><p>“Blitzo wanted to blackmail Acme. I didn’t wanna play a part in it, but the dick told me if I didn’t pose for the patty cake pictures, Al would never work in this town again,” Angel explained, as he started walking over to Husk. “I’d do anything for my husband, Husky. Anything,” he said, as the fluff on his chest pressed up against Husk. </p><p>“What a husband,” muttered Husk, just as his pants fell down. </p><p>“I’m desperate, Husk baby. Can’t ya see how much I need ya?” Angel asked, just as Mimzy stepped into the room. </p><p>“Dabbling in watercolors, huh Husk?” she asked. Husk quickly went down to pick up his pants, and he hit his head against Angel’s fluff when he came back up. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said awkwardly, as Angel headed towards the door. </p><p>“I’ll see ya later, Husky. My offer is still on the table. Think about it, kay?” Angel asked, before blowing Husk a kiss. The kiss flew towards Husk, and smacked his cheek just as Angel left the room. </p><p>“Wanna tell me what that bastard was doing with his arms around you? All four of them?!?” Mimzy shouted.</p><p>“Looking for a good place to stick a knife!” Husk replied. </p><p>“Husk, I saw you with your pants down!” Mimzy yelled, before storming out. </p><p>“Mimzy! Mimzy!” Husk called, following her out of the building. “You really think some slutty spider could turn me on? He’s just trying to get his hands on the deer!” </p><p>“That’s not all he’s trying to get his hands on,” Mimzy returned. </p><p>“Mimzy, Mimzy, listen. I want you to go and get yourself a new swimsuit. Because we're going to Catalina. Just as soon as I wrap up this case!” Husk exclaimed.</p><p>“You really aren’t, Husk. That’s what I went to tell you. I stopped by the probate. Blitzo isnt after Toontown; it’s the Serpentine Company that’s after it,” explained Mimzy.</p><p>“Those asshats who bought the Red Car?” Husk asked.</p><p>“Yes! And if Acme’s will doesn’t turn up by midnight tonight, Serpentine is going to own Toontown!” Mimzy finished.</p><p>“First they get the Red Car, now they want Toontown. I don’t get it,” the detective muttered. Suddenly the two of them heard upbeat, lively music coming from the bar. “Alastor!” Husk shouted, as he and Mimzy hurried back to the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the two of them went in, they saw Alastor dancing and singing on the countertop, in front of the patrons. To Husk and Mimzy’s surprise, everyone at the bar seemed to be enjoying it.<br/>
“My buddy's Husker V.<br/>
A sourpuss, you'll see<br/>
But when I'm done<br/>
He'll need no gun<br/>
Cause a joker he will be<br/>
C, D, E, F, G, H, I!<br/>
I love to raise some cain<br/>
Believe me, it's no strain<br/>
It feels so great<br/>
To smash a plate<br/>
And look, there is no pain.<br/>
No pain!<br/>
No pain!<br/>
No pain!” Alastor sang, as the music kept repeating and he continued to smash plates over his head. Husk stopped the music and dragged Alastor into the back room again. “Well goodness, if I knew you’d be so upset about it, I wouldn’t have sung about you,” the deer said.</p><p>“I’m out there risking my ass for you, and you’re over here singing and dancing!” yelled Husk. </p><p>“Husker, I’m a toon! We’re supposed to make people laugh! And those people out there needed to laugh,” Alastor said. </p><p>“Yeah, and when they’re through laughing, they’ll call the fucking cops! That girl Cherri would rat you out for a nickel,” Husk stated. </p><p>“Oh no, not Cherri! She would never turn me in!” Alastor smiled.</p><p>“Lemme guess, cause you made her laugh?” Husk asked. </p><p>“Exactly! A laugh can be a very powerful thing! Why sometimes, laughter is the only weapon we have,” Alastor explained. </p><p>Just then, the two heard noises from outside. Husk looked through the spy hole, and saw Judge Pentious enter the bar with his Egg Bois. “I’m looking for a murderer,” the judge said. The customers sat in silence as he made his way around the room. “A toon deer to be exact,” he continued. </p><p>“There’s no deer here; so quit harassing my customers,” Mimzy said.</p><p>“Oh no, I didn’t come to harass! I came to reward. Five hundred dollars to whoever brings me Alastor,” Pentious explained. Cherri smiled and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, old man, I’ve seen the deer,” she said.</p><p>“Don’t call me that. Now...where?” asked Pentious, as Alastor and Husk watched in suspense from the spy hole. </p><p>“Right here in the bar,” Cherri replied. She grinned, then mimed putting an arm around someone. “Say hello, Rudolph,” she smirked. A few of the patrons laughed at her joke, and Alastor sighed with relief. Judge Pentious however, was not amused. He made his way over to the record player and saw what had been spinning on it.</p><p>“‘Merry Go Round Broken Down’. Doesn’t seem to be this bar’s style,” he said, before picking up the record and sniffing it. “Ah Ha! He’s here!” he exclaimed, before tossing the record at an Egg Boi. This made the other eggs laugh, and Pentious hit the nearest one with his cane. “Stop laughing, you fools! One of these days you'll laugh yourselves to death!” he shouted.</p><p>“Gee, sorry Mr. Boss Man. Want us to look for the deer?” Egg Boi #1 asked.</p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary. I know how to make him come right to me,” Pentious replied. He went over to the counter, and knocked a rhythm. “There isn't a single toon that can possibly resist the old ‘Shave and a Haircut’ trick!” he continued, as he kept knocking to the rhythm in various places. </p><p>Husk looked over at Alastor, and sure enough, the deer looked about ready to explode. “Alastor don’t you fucking dare!” he whisper shouted. But the judge kept knocking.</p><p>“Shave and a haircut…” Pentious whispered. Just then, Alastor literally burst out of the wall, just to finish the tune. </p><p>“Two bits!” he smiled. As soon as he came out, the judge grabbed him by the wrist. </p><p>“Mr. Boss Man, what do we do with Mr. Valiant?” Egg Boi #2 asked, looking at Husk through the hole Alastor came out of. </p><p>“We can deal with him later. Right now….I need to dispense some justice,” Pentious said, before opening a barrel of dip. “Any last words?” he asked. </p><p>“Why of course! For starters-,” Alastor began, only the judge didn’t let him talk. He tightened his grip on Alastor, and got ready to shove him into the dip. Husk got an idea and ran over to Mimzy.</p><p>“Mimzy, bourbon. A double,” he said. </p><p>“This isn’t exactly a good time for a drink, Husk!” she replied. </p><p>“Just pour the drink, Mimzy!” Husk said. She shrugged and poured it for him, then he took the glass from her hand. “Hey, judge! Doesn’t a dying deer get a last request?” he asked. </p><p>“Indeed! I wouldn’t mind nose plugs,” Alastor said. </p><p>“I think you want a drink,” replied Husk, as he held up the glass. “How about it, judge?”</p><p>“Well, there’s no harm in that,” Pentious shrugged, as Husk went to hand Alastor the glass. </p><p>“Happy trails!” he said. </p><p>“No thank you, Husker! I’m trying to cut back,” Alastor replied.</p><p>“Drink the drink!” Husk ordered.</p><p>“But I don’t want the drink!” exclaimed Alastor.</p><p>“He doesn’t want the drink!” Pentious shouted. </p><p>“He does!” Husk returned.</p><p>“I don’t!” Alastor insisted.</p><p>“You do!” </p><p>“I don’t!”</p><p>“You do!”</p><p>“I don’t!” </p><p>“You don’t!”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“You don’t!”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“You don’t!”</p><p>“Listen to me, sir! When I say I do, that means I do!” Alastor exclaimed, taking the glass and downing the contents. Just like back in Blitzo’s office, the deer shot up like a rocket. In the confusion, Husk dumped out the barrel, grabbed Alastor, and ran out of the building. </p><p>“That was genius, Husker!” Alastor smiled, as they passed by the Toon Patrol’s car. Husk opened the door and ran inside, pulling Alastor in too. “Alright, let’s be on our way!” the deer said.</p><p>“I can’t! There isn’t a fucking key!” Husk shouted, as the two heard noises in the back. </p><p>“Can you shitholes let me out already?! At least let me get my car?!?” a voice shouted, one that Alastor recognized. </p><p>“Vaggie, dear! Is that you?” he asked.</p><p>“No, it’s Eleanor Roosevelt. Alastor, who did you think it was?! Get me out of here!” she yelled. </p><p>“Husker! We have a ride! Open the doors!” the deer smiled. </p><p>He and Husk ran out of the car and opened the doors to the back. A toon girl with white hair and an x over one of her eyes stepped out. She was dressed in a taxi driver’s uniform, and hurried over to a grey cab parked on the side of the road. </p><p>“I can’t believe those bastards were going to lock me up for driving on the sidewalk,” Vaggie grumbled, as she climbed into the driver’s seat. </p><p>Alastor excitedly went into the seat behind her. “Come on, Husker! Let’s get a move on!” he said, as Husk followed him in. </p><p>“It was only a few miles,” muttered Vaggie, as she drove off, nearly hitting someone. “Watch where you’re going, gilipollas!” she shouted. </p><p>The Egg Bois hurried into their car and chased after the three of them. “Great. Now I need to worry about those guys, plus these road hogs. Shit, Alastor how do you always wrap me into these things?” Vaggie asked, narrowly avoiding obstacles in the road. </p><p>“You’re just lucky, I suppose!” Alastor replied, before he turned to look behind them. He couldn’t see the Egg Bois anymore, but he did see two policemen on motorcycles. “And I’d hate to be a bother, but the police are right behind us!” he exclaimed. </p><p>“Not for long,” Vaggie said, before she backed into an alleyway. The officers used this as an opportunity to get in front of the cab. “Well, now they’re in front of us!” she yelled, going into reverse. She spun the car around to face the right direction again, but the Egg Bois hurried to the other end of the alley. </p><p>“Wowie! We should ram them!” Egg Boi #3 exclaimed. “Ooooh boy!” smiled Egg Boi #5.</p><p>“I am so done with this shit,” Vaggie sighed, as she pulled a lever. It made the wheels of her car extend, allowing them to go over the Egg Bois’ car. Their car wound up crashing into the police motorcycles, sending the officers flying. </p><p>“Holy shit!” Husk shouted, as he and Alastor looked back at the scene. Vaggie was the only one facing forward, and she groaned when she saw what was coming. </p><p>“Hey Alastor, what do you call the middle of a song?” she asked.</p><p>“Why that’s easy, my dear! A—BRIDGE!” he screamed, noticing the bridge they were headed straight towards. Vaggie landed her cab on the bridge, retracting the wheels again. </p><p>“Well, that was stressful. Okay, where can I take you guys?” she asked. </p><p>“Someplace we can hide would be nice,” Alastor smiled.</p><p>“Okay, I think I know a place,” Vaggie nodded, before they nearly ran into another car. “Hey! Share the road, perra!” she yelled, as she drove Alastor and Husk to a place they’d be able to hide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Making Vaggie into a car person seemed....odd. So I wound up just making her a toon taxi driver lmao.</p><p>And due to popular demand, I will make Alastor and Angel as Roger and Jessica one shots! As soon as I think up scenarios. (If you guys have ideas for one shot scenarios or parodies or anything I’m totally open)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor and Husk wound up hiding in the balcony seating of a movie theatre. No one went to that area, and it seemed to be the perfect place. Alastor and the audience laughed at the cartoon playing on screen, but Husk sat there in silence. “Al! We’re supposed to be hiding! Shut the fuck up! What’s wrong with you?” he whispered. </p><p>“Well what’s wrong with you? You’re the only person here who isn’t laughing. Isn't there anything that can get you to smile?” Alastor asked, before he tried making silly faces. Still, Husk wouldn’t crack. “Nothing? Goodness, what could have happened to make you such a downer?” the deer asked. </p><p>“Do you really wanna know?” Husk asked, as he was met with a small nod. “A toon killed my brother,” he said. </p><p>“A toon? No,” Alastor gasped, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>“There was a robbery at the First National Bank of Toontown. Back then, I liked working in Toontown. I thought it was a lot of laughs. Anyway, we trailed this guy halfway across Toontown. And then the fucker literally got the drop on us. He dropped a piano on us from fifteen stories. Broke my arm. And my brother never made it. I didn’t find out who that fucker was. I just remember him laughing. With his burning red eyes, and high, squeaky voice,” Husk explained.</p><p>“It’s no wonder you hate me! If a toon killed my brother, I’d hate me too!” Alastor sobbed. </p><p>“Quit your crying, I don’t hate you,” Husk said. </p><p>“Oh yes you do! Otherwise you wouldn’t have pulled on my ears all those times!” the deer replied.</p><p>“I’m sorry I yanked your ears,” Husk sighed.</p><p>“All of the times you did it?” Alastor asked.</p><p>“All the times I yanked your ears,” Husk nodded. </p><p>“Apology accepted!” Alastor smiled, as he shook Husk’s hand. Just then the movie screen changed, and Alastor got up from his chair excitedly. “Oh! I do hope it’s another cartoon!” he exclaimed. Much to his dismay, a news briefing started. “Goodness, another darn news real. I just can’t stand the news,” the deer sighed. </p><p>As Alastor complained about the news, Mimzy came in and sat beside Husk. “Did you get my shit?” the detective asked. </p><p>“It’s in the car outside. I would have been here when you called, but I had to get the Egg Bois off my tail,” Mimzy replied. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry about your job,” Husk said. </p><p>“Well, pouring drinks and stuffing olives wasn’t for me anyhow,” sighed Mimzy. </p><p>“Mimzy? You outta find yourself a good man,” Husk said, as Mimzy turned to him.</p><p>“I already have a good man,” she said quietly, smiling sweetly at him. Mimzy and Husk started to move in to kiss one another, but were stopped by the sound of Alastor clearing his throat. </p><p>“Oh please, do go on, don’t mind me. But if things heated up, I can’t promise I’ll stay here,” the deer said, completely killing the romantic mood. </p><p>“We better get going, Husk,” Mimzy said, as she and Alastor started to leave. </p><p>Husk stayed back for a moment, looking at the news. It was a story on Blitzo making a real estate deal with Serpentine Industry. “That’s it! The connection!” Husk shouted. </p><p>Later that day, after sundown, Husk and Alastor drove over to Blitzo’s studio. “Husker, there’s probably no one here! We ought to just head out,” the deer said. </p><p>“Is that it or are you just scarred?” Husk asked, as the two got out of the car.</p><p>“Oh please, me? Scarred? Not at all! I’m only worried for you. When you called Blitzo, you said you had the will, only you don’t! This was a bad plan. What if he tries to kill you?” asked Alastor.</p><p>“That’s why you’re going to cover my back,” Husk replied, as he started walking. “If you hear or see anything, beep the horn twice,” he finished, as he headed inside.</p><p>“Alright! That sounds fine. Just beep the horn twice. I’m prepared! No one will get the drop on me!” Alastor smiled, shortly before he got knocked out by a frying pan. </p><p>Blitzo was up in his office, waiting for Husk, and practically screamed when the detective tapped his shoulder. “What’s up, doc?” Husk asked.</p><p>“Holy shit, Husk! Wanna give me a fucking heart attack?” Blitzo asked.</p><p>“Need a heart before you can have an attack,” replied Husk.</p><p>“Whatever, whatever. Do you have the will?” Blitzo asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I have the will. But do you have the way? Cause it ain’t coming cheap,” Husk said.</p><p>“You have balls of steel coming here on your own,” Blitzo grumbled. </p><p>“Who said I’m here by myself?” asked Husk.</p><p>Outside, Alastor was out cold, and he was placed in the trunk of a car. Angel slammed the trunk and put the frying pan back in his purse.</p><p>“Let me see the will,” Blitzo said. </p><p>“Relax, I have it,” Husk sighed.</p><p>“I wanna see it!” Blitzo shouted, as he grabbed a piece of paper out of Husk’s pocket. “‘My dearest, darling Angel Dust, how do I love thee?’ Is this a fucking joke!?” he asked.</p><p>“Nope, but this is!” replied Husk, before he punched the producer in the face and pulled out a gun. “I know everything, Blitzo! You’re wrapped up in a plot about greed, sex, and murder. And you’re gonna fucking pay,” he said, grabbing the shorter man by the necktie. </p><p>“You’re making a mistake! I’m a cartoon maker, not a murderer!” Blitzo shouted.</p><p>“Everyone’s gotta have a hobby!” Husk returned.</p><p>“Fine, fine! Alright, I had a chance to sell my studio! But Serpentine wouldn’t buy my property unless Acme sold his. The stubborn jackass wouldn’t sell! So I wanted to blackmail him with pictures of him and the slutty spider. Blackmail! That’s it! I just didn’t want to see the toons destroyed!” Blitzo explained. </p><p>What neither of them noticed was a gun pointing through the window, aiming towards the two of them. “Destroyed? Why?” Husk asked.</p><p>“If I tell you, I’m a dead man!” yelled Bitzo. </p><p>“You're a dead man if you don’t tell me,” Husk growled. </p><p>“Unless Acme’s will shows up by midnight tonight-,” Blitzo started. At that moment, Husk noticed the gun, and he jumped out of the way just as it fired. Blitzo wasn’t as lucky, and he was shot twice. The gunman fired a few more shots, in an attempt to shoot Husk, but none of them hit him. The mysterious gunsman left, and Husk turned to look at Blitzo’s lifeless body.</p><p>Husk ran over to the window to try seeing who it was. When he peeked through the blinds, he saw Angel running through the studio lot. Husk hurried out of the building and saw the spider drive off, while Alastor was nowhere to be seen. “Alastor!” Husk shouted, before hurrying into his own car. He drove behind Angel, but stopped when the other car went through the tunnel to Toontown. Husk parked outside of it and stared at the entrance, ready to make the biggest decision of his life. </p><p>He threw his gun into his passenger seat, and opened a box that held a toon gun and toon bullets.</p><p>“Husker Valiant! You’re a sight for sore eyes! Where’ve you been?” a bullet asked.</p><p>“Drunk. Feeling frisky tonight, guys?” Husk asked. The bullets cheered in agreement and hopped into the gun. Husk pulled out his flask, but he stopped and looked at the bottle. He poured the contents on the ground, threw the bottle into the air, and shot it. </p><p>Husk went back into his car, and drove through the tunnel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk reached the other side of the tunnel, and drove straight into Toontown. Everything had a face, and was smiling and singing.</p><p>“Smile, darn ya, smile<br/>You know this old world is a great world after all<br/>Smile, darn ya, smile<br/>And right away watch Lady Luck pay you a call</p><p>Things are never black as they are painted<br/>Time for you and joy to get acquainted<br/>Make life worthwhile<br/>Come on and smile, darn ya, smile!”</p><p>Husk tried blocking them out, and wound up running into a wreck involving a piano and Angel’s car. Husk looked in the car, but Angel wasn’t inside. He looked up and saw a silhouette of someone in a long dress through a window. “That’s gotta be him,” he muttered. </p><p>He went to the elevator, which was being operated by a disinterested hound named Loona. “Going up, asshole?” she asked. Husk rolled his eyes and stepped inside, falling about two feet. “Watch out for the step, asshole,” she said, before closing the doors. “Hold on, asshole,” Loona said, before launching them upwards so fast that gravity slammed Husk against the ground. She stopped the elevator, sending Husk flying upwards. “Your floor, asshole,” she said. Loona opened the door and Husk tumbled out. “Have a good day or whatever,” she said, before shutting the door again. </p><p>Husk opened the door slowly, only he realized this wasn’t Angel. It was a toon named Velvet in a dress that looked like the spider’s, and she had black and pink hair in pigtails. “Holy shit….a man!” she smiled, before running towards him.</p><p>Husk did the only thing he could think to do, and slammed the door in her face. “Helloooo? Sweetness? I wanna see you!” Velvet called, as she broke down the door. Husk went to hide in the men’s room, and he realized that it had no floor. </p><p>“Ah fuck!” he screamed. He fell, but gripped onto a balcony. </p><p>A blonde woman with a cup of coffee was sitting there, and she grinned as soon as she saw the detective’s hand gripping the rail. “Would you look at that? Piggies,” she smiled.</p><p>“Hi, Katie,” Husk muttered.</p><p>“This little piggy went to market…” said Katie, as she forced one of his fingers to let go. “This little piggy stayed home,” she continued, forcing off another. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” Husk yelled.</p><p>“This little piggy had roast beef,” Katie grinned, leaving Husk hanging on by a pinkie. “And this little piggy had….,” but she forced his finger off before finishing, sending the detective falling again. “What a shame; ran out of piggies,” Katie shrugged, before sipping her coffee.</p><p>As Husk fell, he passed by a blonde couple, Lucifer and Lilith, each with parachute packs. “What’s up, doc? Jumping without a parachute is quite dangerous, you know,” Lucifer said. </p><p>“Yes! You could be killed,” Lilith nodded.</p><p>“Do either of you have a spare?” Husk asked.</p><p>“Well, Luci does,” answered Lilith. </p><p>“I do, but I don’t think you want it,” Lucifer said.</p><p>“I want it! Give it to me!” Husk shouted. </p><p>“You may as well let him have it, dear,” Lilith said. </p><p>“Alright then! Whatever you say. Here’s the spare,” Lucifer said, as he handed Husk a parachute pack. </p><p>“Thanks,” Husk sighed. The couple pulled their cords, opening their parachutes. Husk pulled the cord on his pack, but a spare tire came out instead of a parachute. “AH SHIT!” screamed Husk.</p><p>“Hm, poor man,” Lilith said. </p><p>“Yes, aren’t I a devil?” Lucifer smiled.</p><p>Husk didn’t crash into the ground; instead he fell straight into Velvet’s arms. “I got you!” she smiled, before kissing his cheek. Husk ran as fast as he could, with the small girl chasing after him. Husk took some of the paint from the road, and redirected it so he sent Velvet running into a wall. </p><p>“Toons. Gets ‘em every time,” he said. At that moment, the detective heard footsteps coming from an alley. He took out his gun and went in, looking around. It seemed completely empty, apart from Husk and his shadow, then he sneezed.</p><p>“Gesundheit!” the shadow said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Husk replied. Before he could process what happened, he heard a voice. </p><p>“Valiant!” the detective turned and saw Angel Dust, pointing a gun at him.</p><p>“I always knew I’d die in Toontown,” Husk said, putting his hands in the air. He didn’t notice the shadow behind him of someone pulling a gun on him.</p><p>“Behind ya!” Angel shouted, before shooting the person who had been aiming for Husk. Whoever it was dropped the gun and ran, and Husk pointed his gun at Angel.</p><p>“Drop it, bitch!” he shouted, as Angel dropped his gun.</p><p>“Damn, I just saved ya life and ya still don’t trust me?” Angel asked, putting his hands in the air. </p><p>“I don’t trust anybody or anything!” Husk yelled.</p><p>“Not even ya own eyes?” Angel said, pointing at the gun the attacker dropped. “That’s the same gun that killed R.K. Blitzo, and Pentious pulled the trigger,” he explained.</p><p>“Pentious?!” Husk asked.</p><p>“Yeah, fuckin pay attention. I tried following him to the studio, but I was too late to stop him,” Angel replied.</p><p>“THAT’S RIGHT! You’ll never stop me!” Pentious shouted, as he ran out of sight. </p><p>“Come on!” Angel yelled, before dragging Husk to his car, only the trunk was wide open. “Ah shit! Where’s Al?” the spider asked. </p><p>“Alastor? I lost him back at the studio,” Husk replied.</p><p>“Well ya see, I hit him on the head with a frying pan and put him in the trunk of my car. So he wouldn’t get hurt,” said Angel. </p><p>“Makes perfect sense,” Husk nodded. </p><p>“Well, obviously we ain’t going anywhere in my car. Where’s yours?” Angel asked. </p><p>Husk turned and saw skid marks and where his car used to be, a few broken lamp posts nearby, and a destroyed fire hydrant. “I have a feeling someone already took my car,” he said, as Angel looked at the destruction. </p><p>“From the looks of it, I bet it was Alastor. My sweet bambino ain’t the best behind the wheel,” he said. </p><p>“Better lover than a driver, huh?” Husk jokingly asked.</p><p>“Ya better believe it, Husky,” Angel replied, as the two heard a siren. “It’s the Egg Bois! This way, we can take Gingerbread Lane!” he said, but Husk grabbed his arm.</p><p>“No, no! Gingerbread Lane is this way!” he returned.</p><p>Just then, Vaggie pulled up in front of them. “I’m guessing you don’t wanna fucking die?! Get in!” she shouted. Husk and Angel hurried inside, and Vaggie started driving down the tunnel.</p><p>“How long did you know it was Pentious?” Husk asked, turning to Angel. </p><p>“That night before Tom was killed, he told me that the bastard wanted to get his hands on Toontown, and he’d stop at nothing to get it!” the spider replied. </p><p>“What happened to the will?” Husk asked. </p><p>“He said he gave it to me for safe keeping, but when I opened the envelope, it was just a blank piece of paper!” answered Angel. </p><p>“Fucking joker to the end,” Husk muttered. </p><p>“Would you people mind telling me where to go already?” Vaggie asked.</p><p>“I have to find my husband! I’m so worried about him! I never wanted to get Al wrapped up in this shit. I just hope my bambino is okay,” Angel sighed.</p><p>“Seriously, what the hell do you see in that guy?” Husk asked. </p><p>“He makes me laugh,” Angel answered. Vaggie drove them out of the tunnel, but straight through a puddle of dip, melting the wheels to her car. </p><p>“SHIT!” she screamed, before crashing into a street light. Husk and Angel were sent flying out of the car, and Pentious smiled as he stood over them. </p><p>“What a sad accident! There isn’t anything worse than a slippery road. Especially when riding with an insane toon driver,” he said, as the egg bois drove up. “Gentlemen, could you put these two in the car? I want to take them to the ribbon cutting at the Acme factory,” Husk smiled. </p><p>“Okie dokie!” Egg Boi #4 smiled, before the five of them brought Angel and Husk to their car, then they all drove off to the factory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to make the rest all one chapter, but it wound up getting long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was at the Acme factory, and the egg bois had just searched Husk for the will. “We checked Mr. Valiant, Mr. Boss Man! He doesn’t have the will anywhere!” Egg Boi #1 said. </p><p>“Then search the spider!” Pentious shouted.</p><p>“Okie dokie! I’ll do it!” Egg Boi #3 said, before sticking his hand down Angel’s dress. To the egg’s surprise, his hand got caught in a bear trap. “OWIE!” he shouted.</p><p>“Nice….booby trap,” Husk said, mostly for the pun and ignoring the fact Angel’s bust was pure fluff. </p><p>The egg was still screaming, and Pentious simply hit him into a pile of boxes. “Do they have the will or not?” he asked.</p><p>“No sir! Just a love letter,” Egg Boi #1 answered. </p><p>“Well, I doubt the will is going to show up in the next fifteen minutes,” smiled Pentious.</p><p>“What happens in the next fifteen minutes?” Husk asked. </p><p>“Toontown is legally mine, of course!” Pentious exclaimed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vaggie was still in her crashed car when Alastor pulled up beside her. “My goodness! Vaggie dear, what happened?” he asked. </p><p>“That judge bastard happened! My car was dipped, then he took Angel and Valiant and headed to the Acme factory!” Vaggie explained, as she left her car and sat beside Alastor. </p><p>“The Acme Factory! I can take us there!” the deer smiled.</p><p>“Oh no you aren’t. By the looks of this car, you’ve done enough driving for one night,” Vaggie said, pushing him out of the driver’s seat. As soon as they were settled, the two of them started heading to the factory.</p><p>As soon as they made it, jumped out of the car, a gun in his hand. “Vaggie, you go get the police. I need to save my husband!” he said. </p><p>“Just be careful with that gun! This isn’t a cartoon, Alastor!” Vaggie said, before driving away. “This is not how I thought my night would go,” she muttered.</p><p>Inside the factory, Pentious turned the handle on a machine that was mainly covered with a tarp. “Can you guess what this is?” he asked.</p><p>“Holy fuck, it’s dip!” Angel screamed. </p><p>“That’s right, my boy! Enough to dip Toontown off the face of the earth!” Pentious exclaimed, as he uncovered the rest of his machine. “I made it myself. Over five thousand gallons of dip, being shot out of a pressurized water cannon! Toontown will be erased in minutes!” he smiled.</p><p>“Ya don’t think anybody’s gonna notice if Toontown disappeared?” Angel asked. </p><p>“They’ll be too busy driving by at seventy five miles an hour to care!” Pentious replied. </p><p>“There’s no road past Toontown, ya fucking idiot,” said Angel. </p><p>“Can you please shut up?! And I’ll have you know that a month ago, I devised a plan. I’m calling it…..a freeway. Eight lanes of shimmering cement running from here to Pasadena. Smooth and fast. Traffic jams will be a distant memory,” Pentious explained.</p><p>“So you killed Acme and Blitzo for this freeway? I don’t get it,” Husk asked.</p><p>“Of course you don’t; you’re an idiot. I have a vision! A place where people can get off and on the freeway! Where Toontown stands now...I see a string of gas stations. I see motels. I see restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food! And billboards! So many billboards!” the judge said.</p><p>“No one is gonna drive on this shitty thing if they can take the Red Car for a nickel,” Husk said. </p><p>“I’ll see to it they do. I only bought the Red Car so I could dismantle it,” Pentious grinned. Just then, Alastor ran into the room, holding a gun. </p><p>“Alright! No one move! I’m armed!” he yelled, pointing his gun at the egg bois.</p><p>“Alastor! Sweetheart!” Angel exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes! It’s me, my darling! I’ve come to save you! And I’m certainly not afraid to break a few eggs!” Alastor said, still aiming at them. </p><p>“Put that gun down right now, you fool!” shouted Pentious. </p><p>“Oh just give me an excuse, I’ll pump you full of lead!” Alastor said, turning his attention to the judge. “You thought you could get away with it hm? Well I have news for you, we toons may act idiotic, but we most definitely aren’t stupid! We demand justice! And the real meaning of that would hit you like a ton of bricks!” the deer exclaimed, just before a literal ton of bricks fell on top of him.</p><p>“Alastor!” Angel yelled, running over to the pile. Alastor popped up, stars floating over his head. “Say something, bambino!” </p><p>“Look, stars! I did it!” Alastor said, a bit disoriented. </p><p>“Tie the lovebirds together. Use that escape proof toon rope! And put them up on that hook. They’ll be right in the way of the blast,” Pentious grinned.</p><p>The egg bois nodded and did as they were told. One got behind the controls of the water cannon, while the others tied up Angel and Alastor, before the hook rose into the air. “Oh Alastor, bambino, ya were so incredible,” Angel said.</p><p>“You really think so, mon Ange?” asked Alastor. </p><p>“Better than Goofy,” Angel replied. The egg bois turned on the truck, and Angel and Alastor held hands despite the restraints. “Alastor, sweetheart, I want ya to know I love ya. I love ya more than any guy has ever loved a deer,” he said. </p><p>“I love you too, my darling. So very much,” Alastor replied.</p><p>Husk was standing on the ground, watching everything in disbelief, when Pentious smiled at him. “It’s over, Husker,” he said, before walking off. When he did, he slipped over some marbles and landed on the ground, causing the eggs to laugh. Pentious clutched one of his legs and groaned. “One day you fools are going to die laughing!” he shouted, before walking off.</p><p>At that moment, Husk got an idea. He pressed the button to a music player, and the egg bois watched curiously. </p><p>“Now Alastor’s his name<br/>Laughter is his game<br/>C'mon, you dope<br/>Untie his rope<br/>And watch him go insane!” Husk sang, before running into a broom and doing a part fall. That got the eggs to laugh, so he did a few backflips, getting them to laugh even more. </p><p>“He's lost his damn mind,” Angel muttered. </p><p>“I don't think so!” Alastor smiled, as a Husk picked up some prop canon balls. </p><p>“This singin' ain't my line<br/>It's tough to make a rhyme<br/>If I get stuck...<br/>I'm out of luck…” the detective continued, struggling to think of a lyric. </p><p>“I'm running out of time!” Angel shouted. </p><p>“Thanks,” Husk replied, before juggling the balls and letting them hit his head. He slipped on a banana peel and crashed into a pile of boxes, making the eggs laugh harder. Husk grabbed a pogo stick, and jumped so high he hit his head on a light. One of the eggs laughed so hard, he literally cracked, with another doing the same. </p><p>“Keep up the good work, Husker! You're killing them! You're slaying them. You're cracking them up!” Alastor cheered. </p><p>“I'm through with taking falls<br/>I'm bouncing off the walls<br/>Without that gun<br/>I'd have some fun<br/>I'll kick you in the--,” Husk started, before the deer cut him off. </p><p>“Nose!” Alastor smiled. </p><p>"Nose? Gee, I don’t think that rhymes with walls!” Egg Boi #1 said. </p><p>“No, but this does,” replied Husk, before he kicked the egg where his balls would have been. Egg Boi #1 was launched across the room, landing in the vat of dip.</p><p>Egg Boi #3, who had been in the driver's seat of Pentious’s machine, unintentionally started it, just as he cracked from laughing. Egg Boi #4, who was manning the cannon, accidentally turned it on as he cracked, and the stream was headed for Alastor and Angel. “Husker! Help! Please!” Alastor cried. </p><p>Husk climbed up near the canon, and managed to get it to point away from them. After he did, Pentious came in on a zip line, and kicked Husk to the ground. The judge drew a sword from his cane, and Husk grabbed a sword from a nearby box. </p><p>“'Cause it's witchcraft<br/>Wicked witchcraft<br/>And although I know it's strictly taboo!” the sword sang, before Husk threw it on the ground.</p><p>Husk opened another box and pulled out a giant magnet. He tried using it to take Pentious’s sword, but it was so strong, the judge was dragged closer along with it. The magnet turned around and pulled a barrel over, trapping Husk between it and the magnet. “Stay right there, would you?” Pentious asked, before walking off. He came back in a small steamroller, and headed straight for Husk. </p><p>Husk saw a box of portable holes, and knew it was his only chance for escape. He opened it up, and used it to escape from the magnet, and get on top of the steam roller. He kicked Pentious off, then the two continued to fight. It stopped when Pentious got his fist covered in glue. He went to punch Husk, but the detective dodged the hit. Pentious’s glue covered hand was stuck to the steam roller, and the judge accidentally stepped in the excess glue that spilled out. </p><p>Husk saw that the stream of dip was still headed towards Angel and Alastor, so he hurried over to the machine and turned it off. “I wasn’t worried! Were you, darling?” Alastor asked, before they all heard screaming. They watched Pentious get crushed by the steam roller, while he screamed in agony. </p><p>But Judge Pentious did the unexpected….and got back up. “Holy fuck!” Husk yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy fucking shit, he’s a toon!” Husk shouted. </p><p>“Are you surprised?!” Pentious asked, as he reinflated his flattened body.</p><p>“No. That dumbass freeway plan can only come from a toon,” replied Husk.</p><p>“Not just any toon!” Pentious grinned. He took off his sunglasses, revealing bright red eyes, and he took off his pants, revealing that he had a snake tail and one of his legs was fake all along. “Remember me, Husker? When I killed your brother? And talked just like THIS?” Pentious yelled, in a deranged high voice. </p><p>Husk started to run, but Pentious quickly caught up to him and threw the detective to the ground. He started the machine up again, causing the dip to spray towards Alastor and Angel again, making the two of them scream.</p><p>Pentious smiled and took off one of his gloves, revealing a buzz saw. He walked towards Husk with it, slicing things just to show off. Husk noticed a mallet beside him, and picked it up. He launched a boxing glove from it, meaning to hit Pentious. The judge dodged the attack, so instead the glove hit the emergency release on the machine, causing dip to fly out of the valve in the back. Pentious was covered in dip, and the machine wound up running out, stopping it from spraying at Angel and Alastor. “I think I’m gonna fuckin faint,” Angel panted.</p><p>Pentious screamed as he was melted by the dip, his paint covering the floor. Even though the dip wasn’t spraying anymore, the machine was still headed towards the couple on the hook. “Husker! Do something! Quickly!” Alastor yelled. </p><p>Husk ran over and pressed a button, moving Alastor and Angel out of the way. The machine broke through the wall and went straight into Toontown, where it was quickly hit by a train. “Oh Husker you did it! I knew you could! Oh, how do we get down? There’s dip everywhere!” Alastor exclaimed. </p><p>The detective turned on the sprinkler system, leaving it on until all the dip got washed down the drain. As soon as it was clear, he lowered the hook and untied Alastor. “Goodness Husker, that was a close one! I thought we were goners!” the deer said, as Husk got to work untying Angel. </p><p>“My hero,” Angel sighed, once he was free. He immediately went over to Alastor and hugged him tightly. “Sweetheart! I’m so glad ya okay,” he said, covering his husband’s face with kisses. </p><p>“I’m happy you’re alright too, my darling! I was so worried about you,” Alastor said. </p><p>“Oh Al, ya were amazing! Ya were so badass,” Angel smiled.</p><p>As the two of them talked, Husk noticed a police car come in. Mimzy, Vaggie, and Baxter stepped out of it, and their eyes landed on the mess that used to be Pentious. “Santa mierda! What the hell happened here?” Vaggie asked. “I’ve been a cab driver for ages, and I’ve never seen a mess like this!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Is that a rubber mask?” Mimzy asked, pointing at it. </p><p>“Yep. And this is the rope from the safe that killed Acme,” Husk said, handing it over to Baxter. “The paint on it is a perfect match to Pentious’s,” he continued.</p><p>“Judge Pentious killed Tom Acme,” Baxter muttered.</p><p>“And R.K. Blitzo. And my brother,” said Husk.</p><p>“That’s what I call one seriously fucked up toon,” Baxter said. </p><p>Some toons ran in from the hole in the wall, to see the mess that had been left behind. “I wonder who he really was?” Lilith asked. </p><p>“I guess we’ll never know. My best bet is that he’s the bastard who killed Bambi’s mom,” Lucifer replied. </p><p>Mimzy looked at Husk’s shirt and noticed a blue stain. “Husk? What’s that?” she asked, pointing at it. </p><p>“Disappearing ink. Acme sprayed me with some the other night. No idea why it’s showing up now,” Husk said, as Alastor looked through a box. </p><p>“Of course! It was Acme’s ‘Disappearing, Reappearing Ink’! Goodness, that man really was a genius!” the deer exclaimed.</p><p>“Well if he was such a genius, why didn’t he put that will where anyone could find it?” Nifty asked. “Without it, we’re just waiting for another developer's wrecking ball!” she exclaimed. </p><p>Husk pulled Alastor’s love letter out and handed it back to the deer. “Al? That letter you wrote for Angel at the Ink and Paint Club, why don’t you read it to him now?” he asked. </p><p>“Alright!” Alastor smiled. “‘My dearest, darling Angel Dust, how do I love thee?’,” he began, as he noticed the text on the paper underneath the lipstick. “‘I, Tom Acme, being of sound mind and body’. It’s the will! ‘And I hereby decree the property known as Toontown goes to those loveable characters, the toons!’” he read. </p><p>Everyone started cheering, and Husk and Mimzy nearly kissed, however they were stopped when Alastor pulled on Husk’s arm. “Oh Husker! That was a brilliant dance you did for the eggs. Do you think your days of being a stick in the mud are over?” he asked.</p><p>“Only time will tell,” Husk shrugged.</p><p>“Well, put her there, my friend!” Alastor smiled, as he held out a hand. Husk shook the deer’s hand, but got shocked by a hand buzzer. The detective glared at Alastor, and all the toons gasped. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you lost your sense of humor already,” Alastor said, smiling nervously. </p><p>Husk grabbed the deer by the shoulders and smiled. “Does this answer your question?” he asked, before giving Alastor a kiss on the lips. The deer panicked and pulled away, gagging. The toons cheered again, and Angel smiled at Alastor.</p><p>“Come on, Al. Let’s go home. We can make jambalaya,” he said. He and Alastor walked hand in hand, and Husk and Mimzy held hands as well. Both couples walked out of the factory, with the toons singing behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s the end! Until I make those Angel and Alastor as Jessica and Roger one shots. I’m attached to that idea now; it’s cute, I can’t help it.</p><p>Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>